


Информатор

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то инспектор Лестрейд получил предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Информатор

– Господи, как же с вами трудно, – говорит Лестрейд, устало вздыхая. Он опускает голову и разглядывает свои колени – брюки вытянулись и пошли неопрятными пузырями. Пожалуй, в этом уже неприлично ходить.  
– Я никогда не привыкну, – жалуется Лестрейд. Луч вечернего солнца ползет к носкам его ботинок, окрашивая паркет в насыщенный цвет гречишного меда.  
– Сегодня он сказал мне, что дело об убийстве тринадцатилетней девочки «скучное», и он не станет отвлекаться от… не знаю, чем он там занимается. Расширяет сознание? Изобретает фотонный звездолет? Компактную взрывчатку? Насилует скрипку?.. – Лестрейд качает головой. – Я не знаю. Я правда не знаю. Я стараюсь присматривать за ним, но…  
Лестрейд почему-то чувствует поднимающееся изнутри глухое возмущение и хмурится.  
– Давай закончим это? Серьезно, из меня хреновый информатор. Почему ты не предложишь Уотсону? Они живут вместе, Шерлок ему доверяет… Хотя, конечно, он откажется. Да, он откажется. Не очень-то это благородно – шпионить за своим другом, верно? Ты бы давно сменил меня на него, если бы Уотсон согласился. Все равно от меня мало толку.  
Лестрейд снова хмурится, перекатывая в себе тяжелые мысли, покусывает изнутри губу, трет серебряные виски пальцами.  
– Иногда я задумываюсь, – говорит он нерешительно. – Видишь ли ты во мне еще какой-нибудь смысл, кроме того, что я пять лет назад согласился приглядывать за твоим братом? Что я, не смотря ни на что, снабжаю тебя информацией? Ты ведь добился своего. Обещал мне неприятности по службе. Обещал мне продвижение в случае моего согласия. Обложил со всех сторон. – Лестрейд невесело усмехается. – Я, детектив-инспектор, по сути – развивающая игрушка для твоего брата. Ко мне он всегда может прийти и отвлечься от своих самоубийственных экспериментов, верно? Поиграть. Походя разгадать очередную загадку. Иногда – увлекательно побегать за ответом. Лишь бы он не скучал. Лишь бы он не заскучал слишком сильно и не отколол очередной финт, который расстроит вашу «мамулю». Черт возьми, вы, мальчики из частных школ, до старости будете сюсюкать…  
Лестрейд морщится и взмахивает рукой.  
– Извини. Наверное, хреново – иметь такого странного брата? Знаешь, а ведь он неплохой парень. По сути. Не злой. Не подлый. Я даже не могу сказать, что он равнодушный. Просто совсем маленький. Помнишь, был такой фильм «Большой»? Там еще Том Хэнкс играл. Старый фильм. Про то, как мальчишка захотел стать взрослым, и его желание исполнилось. Вот Шерлок иногда мне напоминает это все. Эту историю. Мозги у него, конечно, не детские, а все остальное…  
Лестрейд вздыхает. Потирает колено, с неудовольствием замечая, что ткань не разглаживается. Значит, и правда пора выкидывать брюки. Лестрейд терпеть не может выкидывать что-то. И дело не в бережливости, отнюдь. Он привязчивый, хоть и сам себе в этом не признается.  
– Он не устает мне напоминать о том, что знает. Ну, о том, что я тебе все рассказываю. Когда отказывается от дела, так и говорит: «Передай ему, что сегодня ничего нового». Сегодня тоже сказал. И добавил: «Поверить не могу, что он тебе не доплачивает. Очень неосмотрительно заранее соглашаться брать натурой. Со временем качество оплаты снижается».  
Лестрейд переводит дыхание, потирая запястья.  
– Знаешь, мне не часто хочется дать кому-то в физиономию, но Шерлоку почему-то – регулярно. Наверное, если он еще раз повторит что-то подобное, я так и сделаю…  
Хлопает дверь ванной комнаты, и Лестрейд вскидывает голову. Майкрофт выходит в халате, вытирая полотенцем волосы.  
– Ты что-то говорил? Вода так шумит, ничего не слышно.  
Лестрейд криво улыбается.  
– Так. Болтал сам с собой.  
– Примешь душ?  
– Нет, – Лестрейд качает головой. – Мне пора.  
Майкрофт молча кивает и уходит в спальню одеться, это надолго, так что Лестрейд больше не ждет. Он выходит из дома, сбегая по широкой лестнице и сунув руки в карманы. Ему и правда пора – к работе, к отчетам, к сводкам, к неторопливым сотрудникам, к заскучавшему Шерлоку. Когда он уже паркуется возле участка, лежащий на соседнем сиденье телефон вздрагивает от пришедшей смс. «Твой смысл совсем не в этом. МХ»  
Лестрейд минут пять сидит в машине на парковке, глядя прямо перед собой и стараясь не улыбаться. Он думает, что был прав, старый лис пишет звук в своей берлоге, и наверняка все эти пять лет его отчеты в пустоту тоже достигали адресата. Он думает, что это выглядит ужасно мальчишески: встать в позу и наотрез отказаться собирать сведения о Шерлоке, а через пару встреч с Майкрофтом передумать, увидев, насколько он действительно волнуется о брате, и поняв, насколько на самом деле за Шерлоком требуется пригляд. Он думает, что после того, как они с Майкрофтом стали любовниками, стало совершенно невозможно предложить свои услуги снова, потому что тот мог подумать, что Лестрейд делает это взамен на секс. Он думает, что все эти годы во время нечастых встреч справедливо ощущал себя полным идиотом, разговаривая с зеркалами, лампами или просто стеной, как сегодня, но со временем это уже превратилось в ритуал, в осмысленности которого Лестрейд не был уверен до последнего, а поинтересоваться стыдился. Он думает, что Майкрофт все это время хихикал над ним за его спиной… Нет, вот об этом Лестрейд уже не думает, затыкая опаленный стыдом и неловкостью внутренний голос. Он набирает «Спасибо, что наконец просветил» и отправляет.  
Ответ приходит через полминуты: «У меня в семье уже есть один страдалец, которого все обидели. Кстати, он сейчас в твоем кабинете».  
Лестрейд чертыхается, выскакивая из машины.  
– Господи, как же с вами трудно, – бормочет он себе под нос, взлетая по ступеням. – Чертовы Холмсы.  
Но впервые за пять лет маленький червячок, грызший детектива-инспектора изнутри, наконец насыщается. А, может, просто сдыхает.


End file.
